


Love You Like A Love Song

by afteriwake



Series: A Thousand Suns [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything will be okay, now that they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Answered a prompt from **thiscanbegin** that was supposed to be used for another series, Hisagi/Nanao and “sitting in the garden.”

“I want to show you something,” Matsumoto said to Hisagi one afternoon, two weeks after the fight between the shinigami and the Arrancar and Ginjou. “I want to have the opportunity to be captain of my division, and I’ve been practicing.”

“You learned bankai, didn’t you?” he asked, his eyes wide, swiftly followed by a wide grin as she nodded.

“Abarai-san was teaching me,” she said, sitting next to him on the bench in the garden of the home he was staying at. “Back in Soul Society, after he and Kuchiki-san broke up, to get our minds off of things. And we’ve continued while I’ve been here.” She smiled. “Between myself and Arisawa-san he’s becoming a very good swordsman. I would not be surprised if he could challenge me for captaincy of my division.”

“Would you accept him if he did?”

“Him? Yes, and I believe my squad would too. But…I want a shot, too.”

“There’s already been talk of him taking the position. Long before we came here, actually.”

“Oh,” she said quietly. “I hadn’t known.”

“Show me what you can do, though,” he said. “I like Abarai-san, but…you’ve shown you could be captain material the last few years, too. And if you are skilled enough, I will recommend you over him.”

“Really?” she asked, a brilliant grin on her face. “Thank you.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek as the garden gate opened, a move that elicited a cleared throat from that area. She pulled away and saw Nanao standing there, a slight grin on her face.

“That’s enough of that,” she said, coming into the backyard.

“It was just the cheek,” Matsumoto teased, turning her smile to her other friend.

“I know,” she replied. “But first it’s the cheek, then the lips, then the neck, and then I’m fighting you for Shuuhei’s affections again.”

“I have no interest in him like that,” she said, “so he’s safe from me. I swear!”

“I believe you,” Nanao said with a chuckle. She sat down on Hisagi’s other side and kissed that cheek quickly before leaning forward to look at Matsumoto. “Bankai, eh? That’s good. I wonder if Lieutenant Abarai would teach me.”

“Perhaps, if you ask him and you can get him away from Arisawa-san,” she said, leaning forward. “But your boyfriend knows it too. Maybe if you ask him instead he won’t get all jealous.”

“I’m right here,” he said from between them, turning to look at Matsumoto and then Nanao.

“But he’s too busy,” Nanao said, ignoring his protest. “That’s what happens when you date a captain in charge of war maneuvers.”

“True,” Matsumoto said with a nod. “But then there’s Arisawa-san to worry about. She might get possessive, and there’s a reason she works at a dojo. She can kick your butt pretty easily.”

“Yes, but I know kidou.”

“If she breaks your jaw kidou does you no good,” Matsumoto pointed out.

“True. Then I would just have to incapacitate her before she got close enough.”

Hisagi cleared his throat. “I can leave if you want, you know.”

“And not have this masculine presence around? I think not,” Matsumoto said with a laugh. “Tomorrow I will show both of you my bankai. And anyone else who is interested in it, I suppose. But I think _I_ will leave now, to go find Abarai-san and get in some more practice so I don’t make a fool of myself tomorrow.” She stood up and waved at them before heading out the gate leading out to the street.

“I wouldn’t get jealous, you know,” Hisagi said to Nanao once Nanao turned back to look at him.

“I know,” she said with a warm smile. “But this talk of captaincy has made me think of something.”

“Yeah?”

“No matter if Lieutenant Abarai or Rangiku-san get the tenth division captaincy, there will be a new Lieutenant spot open, either in the sixth or tenth division. I want to transfer out of the eighth.”

“I thought you had made you peace with your captain,” he asked, a small frown on his face.

“I thought I had too, but then he sent me a letter, with a family picture,” she said. “I am not as over things as I had thought. And you know I need to return to Soul Society next week for a time. I do not want to see him every day.”

“There may not be a decision made about captaincy of the tenth until after you get there,” he said. “You may still need to work under him.”

“I know,” she said glumly.

“There is another option, though,” he said after a moment.

“Yes?”

“I have been getting reports that my lieutenant is simply not working out well. It is getting to the point where Captain Commander is about to bring me back to settle things. Perhaps I could suggest you move to my division and he move to yours.”

“Do you think he would agree?” she asked.

“Possibly.” He paused. “But it does mean you would not get to stay here in the world of the living.”

She was quiet. “I would rather stay under my captain for a month and be able to come back here with you than be your lieutenant and not see you again until this war is over,” she said quietly. “I will find a way to handle it, Shuuhei.”

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, and she rested her head against his body and shut her eyes. “You are happy with me?”

“I am,” she said. “Promise me that you will keep in contact with me while I’m gone.”

“I will make time to at least write twice every week, and talk to you in other ways other times.” He kissed the top of her head. “I wish you did not have to go.”

“I wish I didn’t either,” she said with a sigh. “But it’s only a month. Who knows? Perhaps this battle will be over by then. Or we’ll be ready to invade Hueco Mundo and put an end to it there. They would not keep me in Soul Society if that were to happen.”

“All we’re waiting on now are Sui Feng’s reports,” he said. “We need the information she and her squad can gather there before we make any plans.”

“What will happen here, in Karakura Town, when we invade?” she asked, lifting her head up to look at him.

“Some will stay, in case there’s a repeat of the Winter War, where forces come here. I know Madarame-san and Asgewaya-san want to go to Hueco Mundo, and Yamada-san and Abarai-san have asked to stay here. I will probably also leave Rangiku-san here. Young Kurosaki-kun will probably not be interested in Hueco Mundo but perhaps we can convince her to help here while her brother and his friends join us.”

“And what about you?”

“I will go to Hueco Mundo, most likely.” He paused. “I would rather stay here, and have you sent back here, but I doubt it will go that way. You have strengths that would best be spent protecting this city, and if I was here I could keep you safe.”

She smiled at him, then leaned forward and kissed him. “I can take care of myself, you know,” she said softly, leaning her forehead against his. “I’m not just a Lieutenant because I grew up in the eighth division.”

“In my head I know this,” he said, shutting his eyes. “I just want to make sure that when this is all over we can still be together.”

“Eventually we will be separated. We can’t exist forever.”

“But I want to put it off as long as possible.”

“So do I.” She leaned in and kissed him gain, softly, before pulling away completely. “I have preparations to make for my return. Will we still be having dinner together tonight?”

He nodded. “After the strategy meeting.”

“I will see you then,” she said with a smile, getting up and heading towards the gate. She opened it and paused, turning back to him. “Shuuhei?”

“Yeah?” he asked, looking at her.

She gave him a warm smile. “I love you.” And with that she walked out the door.

He stared after her, a dumbstruck expression on his face at first that slowly transformed into one of complete happiness. He would tell her he felt the same that evening. Nothing would stop him from sharing his feelings with her. In fact, why wait until tonight? He hopped up out of the seat and bolted to the gate, heading out into the alley and then out into the street. He saw her half a block way and ran to her. Her caught her shoulder and got her to stop, then pulled her close and kissed her deeply. “I love you too,” he said quietly when he pulled away.

“That is very good to know,” she said warmly, a bright smile on her face before she leaned in and kissed him again. They both ignored everyone around them, concentrating only on each other and their shared happiness, and with this he knew she’d be able to handle the month away from him under her captain, because she knew now that he loved her, and he could handle a month apart from her because she loved him. Everything would be okay.


End file.
